Under Australian Patent No. 2009200295, a brand channel has to generate content that meets the following:
Contextual information relevant to Brand exposure requirements
Contextual information relevant to Consumer inputs
Contextual information relevant to Content inputs.
A brand client will want to select content that:
Fits its brand personality
Is sought by the target consumers
Allowed for the brand to be associated with.
A brand channel must have enough content so that the content is not perceived as exclusive or sponsored, or that a particular artist always appears on a brand channel.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.